New Order
by SaveTheWeak
Summary: The gods, in their ever-increasing hunger for faith, decided to enact the biggest miracle ever bestowed on man, making the Empire disappear. And with the Empire now in a new world, the time for true conquest is to begin and let the humans rule the world. Yet, a certain magic caster appears on the same day...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Divine Intervention**

* * *

Strategic Command were short-sighted fools. Sure, they had achieved victory over the Francios Republic but their short-sightedness blinded them to all outcomes of victory. They had overlooked the large forces amassing at Africa, they had failed to eliminate all forces after the capturing of Parisii, and had even rejected the "Restitutio ad integrum" proposed by the Commonwealth.

Now, all guns were pointing towards them.

The Commonwealth, the Russy Federation, the Unified States of America, and the Francios Republic forces in Africa were loading their guns and slowly aiming it at the drunken Empire.

The outcome of such war against them could only have 3 feasible outcomes: white peace, foreign capitulation, and internal civil war.

Now Strategic Headquarters were in a panic that could've been prevented if they had simply eradicated the enemy forces while they were in transit or accepted the return of the status quo.

Tanya sighed as she cleaned her weapons. It was no use cursing her superiors for their blunder.

Her whole battalion was apprehensive and the general consensus, from what she had heard, was that they were tired of fighting.

She was as well.

The whole Empire was tired of fighting, the soldiers in the frontlines were tired of the cold meals and the separation from their homes, and the families of the soldiers wanting them back.

Yet, the nationalism was unwavering, unyielding.

The whole continuation of the war was something she personally blamed Being X for, childish as it may seem she had no doubt that he at least provided "inspiration" for the leader of the Francios resistance just to spite her.

A shiver traveled up her spine, causing her to freeze. A mysterious sense of unease had filled her. Then she noticed something off about her room.

It was darker.

She turned her attention to her window. Perhaps something was blocking the sunlight to her room?

No, the thing she found wasn't an object. It was a starry night sky.

She blinked a bit, rubbed her eyes, and slapped herself all in the effort of checking if she was dreaming.

It wasn't a dream.

Her mind went blank as she heard nothing, absolute silence. Not even the passing cars or the distinct chatter entered her ears, only silence.

Her eyes narrowed in absolute fury.

"Damn you... Being X!"

* * *

July 21st 12:32 CET:

Day has become night, night has become day. The surrounding countries have seemingly disappeared or have flooded over.

* * *

Tanya took in the sight before her.

A mountain cut in half.

It was as if someone just lifted the Empire and plopped it down in the middle of the ocean. The massive cliff gave no regard to terrain seemingly just cut the Empire out solely based on the Empire's pre-war political map.

She cursed Being X.

Was he willing to go this far just to incite her devotion? Well, he could shove his "godhood" up his ass for all she cared.

"Sir! Incoming unidentified vessel!" Tanya was ripped from her musings with the alert from one of the many faces she couldn't plaster a name on for sure.

"You two, with me. Everyone else standby and keep a lookout for any anomalies," she swiftly ordered, plucking Visha and Voreen to follow her.

A resounding: "Yes, sir!" greeted her ears.

As she took off towards the vessel, she took in all details of it. To say the least, she scoffed.

It seemed to be bigger than a normal, wooden fishing boat or some sort of recreation of an old from around the seventeenth century without the cannons.

The strangest thing of it it all, there was a menacing crossbow with archers with bows strung.

Sensing the somewhat "dangerous" situation, Tanya held up her fist to halt the other two. She sighed, motioning for Visha to hand over the radio microphone. "Unidentified vessel, this is Major Degurechaff of the 203rd Ariel Mage Battalion, stand down and surrender your vessel for inspection under the wartime suspicion act."

No response, bows were still stung and pointed.

"I repeat, this is Major Degurechaff of the 203rd Ariel Mage Battalion, stand down and surrender your vessel for inspection."

No response, now they were loading the Bastilla looking thing.

Perhaps their radio is broken? She cleared her throat, "I repeat, this is Major Degurechaff of the 203rd Ariel Mage Battalion, stand down and surrender your vessel for inspection."

The crew looked confused for a moment. Yet some trigger-happy fools fired the ballista, which unsurprisingly lost momentum immediately from firing upwards and had only crossed half the distance between them before falling downwards.

"Tch," Tanya clicked in annoyance, lifting her rifle and pointing at the rearming Bastilla. She supposed that simply destroying the ballista would suffice for her point.

Once she activated her spell and fired, the Ballista turned into rubble.

"Assume hostile, capture and detainment priority, lethal force only tolerated when actually threatened," she put an extra emphasis on the "actually."

"Yes, sir!" Visha and Voreen replied as they honed in on the boat, determined to carry out her orders.

Tanya supposed this was a good break for them. "Weiss!" she called.

"Yes, sir!"

"Do patrols along the coast with the battalion, for now, be on alert for any more... vessels like these, if you find any simply destroy anything resembling "heavy-duty" weapons and apprehend the crew."

"Yes, sir."

As Weiss went to instruct the battalion, Tanya couldn't help but look at the sky and release a breath. "Jet lag... I don't even think that term is used yet," she groaned.

It was determined by Strategy HQ that the difference in time between the old-time and the new one was seven hours.

It was around night time in CET.

"Major!"

Tanya's focus returned back to the wooden ship, her eyes landing on Visha who waved her over.

Landing on the ship, Tanya observed the detained crew of the wooden vessel, many of which were unconscious while the one conscious looked at her with mixed emotions.

"Report," she commanded fluently, snapping a quick salute.

Returning the salute, Visha gave her the debrief, "No firearms located in plain sight and all types of weapons are either a bow, a sword, or an antique magical scepter."

Tanya rose an eyebrow at the last item. "Antique magical scepter?"

"Yes, sir. It would seem the captain of the ship was a mage of some sorts."

"Was she educated or was she simply throwing magic around?"

"A-Ah... Well, you see... Most of her attacks were unconventional..."

"Unconventional?"

"She was attacking with what seemed to be an acid arrow."

"Acid... Arrow?"

Visha nodded.

"Did it penetrate your shield?"

She shook her head.

Tanya massaged her temples before sighing. "Where is she detained?"

"By the wheel, sir."

She nodded before walking off, giving orders to Visha and Voreen to secure the captives and taking them onshore to transport them for interrogation by the Empire's intelligence office.

She looked at the mysterious mage captain. "Can you understand me?" she inquired.

The captain just looked at her with a mix of confusion and disdain before nodding slowly.

"What is your name?"

She looked at her with suspicion before clearing her throat before answering, "I am Captain Avarus Eis Escas. Now unhand me, child."

Tanya stared blankly at her. This "captain" is going to be a pain in the ass but perhaps she could use Avarus' pride against her?

* * *

Tanya entered the captain's cabin and strode in. Spotting what she sought, she looked it over, her eyes scrutinized the map in front of her.

The general shape of the "continent" almost entirely mimicked the Middle East. The only thing that differentiated it from the region was the separation from any other landmass like Russia, India, Europe, or Africa.

Of course, she didn't just take Avarus' word and the map in front of her as truth. She rummaged through Avarus' things before finding what look liked a journal. Opening it, she paused on the first page.

A different language.

She groaned and decided to simply pocket it to give to the intelligence office. Looking around, she exited the cabin. She motioned for her battalion to move out, she would let the navy and army deal with the ship.

Her? She was just going to head back, report what she saw and the incident before getting some rest to get accustomed to the different timezone.

She was going to flail Being X alive when she ever got the chance.

* * *

Today was the longest day of her life. There was no doubt in that sentence.

After the mission, they had been ordered to only sleep when it was actually dark. Not when they were tired but when it struck 20:00 in the new timezone. They were in a state of emergency so it was imprudent to get accustomed.

She flopped on her bed, her eyes closing for rest. "Finally... Rest..."

Night had come slowly for her as there wasn't much to do besides maintenance and other shenanigans.

**"How is your stay here?"**

Her eyes widened then narrowed as she sat up. "Being X..." she growled.

**"****It is useless to look for me, you seem to have thrown away anything fitting for me to possess," **the amusement in Being X's voice was not lost to her. **"And as much I would love to goad you, I have many new prayers to fulfill."**

"So... Why do you bother?!"

She knew he was wearing a sadistic smile, she just feels it. **"Why? Well, then ask you a simple question: Do you have faith in me now?"**

With that sentence, her power rose and with iron gripping her voice, she said, "No."

**"A shame that you still question my position as God," **Being X's voice now came from one direction instead of around her. He took possession as her operation orb. **"It would also be a shame if you were deployed tomorrow, would it not?"**

Tanya was tempted to smash the orb to pieces but the logical reasons won against her raging urge to destroy it. "Damn you, Being X..." There was no response to her curse.

* * *

Lieutenant General Rudersdorf and Lieutenant General Zettour ate their late dinner in relative silence, their moods not yet content to start up much conversation.

Rudersdorf was first to finish and allowed his dishes to be removed. "Today was long, wasn't?" he asked tiredly.

Zettour finished his food before speaking, "Yes, today was the longest day of the Empire." He wiped his mouth with a napkin, allowing the servers to take his dishes.

"Have you read the reports?"

"I have... To be surrounded by all sides by water like the Commonwealth... It is a surprise to be sure and a relatively unwelcome one at that. Don't even get me started on our new... Location."

"Major Degurechaff seem to have captured what appears to be some sort of ship captain mage."

"So I have heard. It would seem the intelligence office was elated to receive such a helpful source of information. They have also determined that any of the crew from her ship as well herself are not speaking German, their mouths do not move in the words they speak. This phenomenon, as she explained, was natural in _her _world."

At that sentence, both men fell into silence. Rudersdorf popped out a cigarette and puffed it. "This isn't just the Empire's longest day, it is it's the longest year."

"Indeed."

"So, should we send an expedition force?"

"Almost a quarter of our men has vanished and a half have been relieved of their duties just mere hours ago."

Both grimaced at the thought.

"It would be for the best just to send the African expedition."

"Indeed, after all, they were already geared for the venture, were they not?"

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

A/N: If you actually look at the map Ainz was looking at, you could tell it was eerily familiar to the Middle East. I have never found anyone noticing that, might as well throw that out there.

I have also tried a new dialogue conversation setup, I do hope it was satisfactory.

Also, I have never seen anyone, like anyone, in the fanfic community, do a whole country isekai.

Going to upload the Bleach x RWBY story soon... Was already almost done with this when I realized that the poll votes shifted. I also took note that everyone else wanted another F/SN x DxD fanfic... I will redo the poll once I get more ideas to replace this one and Bleach x RWBY.

Also, school is starting up again which means I won't be able to play on weekdays, congrats because I will update more frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Falling Horses**

* * *

Naval vessels were by far the worst transport when it came to comfortability; the trips were long, rocky, and unpredictable. Of course, they were still used not only because it was effective in ferrying a large number of people and heavy equipment but because it was relatively easy to coordinate a fleet of these things. They also could pack a very heavy punch if they have weapons.

For those reasons alone, Tanya chose not to speak up her distaste on the long trip to the Northern part of the new continent.

"Land!" she heard, dragging her attention away from the small port window to the upper deck.

As she arrived on the deck, she heard multiple cheers as the army celebrated. Of course, some of the navy crew members celebrated as well but most of them were too busy to celebrate.

Yet, the fleet stopped a few miles away from the shallow areas.

Eventually, the army took note of the very far distance of land. "Eh? Do they expect us to row our way to there from here?" one soldier asked in disbelief, multiple groans were emitted from the people on the deck.

Yet, with her more keener, enhanced eyesight, she saw... figures? Horse riders?

"Major von Degurechaff, ma'am! Head of Operations General von Romel requests your presence!"

* * *

Once she entered the citadel of one of the transport ship, she took note of the distant heated debates in a closed-off room on her immediate left. The voices were muted enough that she could not hear what they were talking about.

"Major von Degurechaff of the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion, reporting in, sir!" she said promptly to the head of the expedition, General von Romel.

He simply nodded before pointing to the cliffs. "Did you notice the silhouettes on top of the cliffs?" he inquired, his eyes scanning her.

"I did take note of them before I was called in, sir," Tanya replied truthfully.

The general merely nodded in approval before turning his back to her. "Hm. Well, I am entrusting you to initiate the first contact with them," he revealed, his eyes peering through his binoculars. "Do as you wish, you shall dictate on our policy going forward."

Was he testing her...?

Tanya blinked. "With all due respect, sir, I am not qualified to open the first contact with the natives!" she protested.

Romel merely hummed in the face of her protests. "I shall take responsibility," he replied smoothly. "I have an inkling feeling that you will do wonderful. You are dismissed, Major."

Tanya snapped a salute before heading down; once she was out of sight, she bit down on her fingernail in frustration and deep thoughts.

* * *

"The major seems a bit calmer recently, don't you think so, Lieutenant Weiss?" Visha inquired from the solemn-faced man.

Weiss nodded. "It should be expected, after all, since we're no longer on the battlefield there is no reason for stress; even I feel lighter than usual, don't you?" he asked the people to his sides, Visha included.

Simple nods, shrugs, and hums greeted his question.

"Reorganize yourselves, you all look like a mass of undisciplined civilians," Tanya ordered, snapping the battalion from their pleasant talks.

"Yes, sir!"

With the order given, the battalion split into 3 companies. The figures of the company commanders were so ingrained in the rank and file that there was no delay or mistakes in their reorganization.

When the natives were in clear view, the whole battalion stiffened, Tanya included, for the natives were not human... They were centaurs.

A horse with an upper-body of a man; a man with a lower-body of a horse.

Creatures thought to be a myth stood before them, their bows strung with the promise of death.

In response to the natives drawing their bows, the battalion lifted their rifles.

The ensuing silence was deafening to everyone.

Tanya released a breath as she motioned her battalion to lower their weapons; the men did so seemingly without hesitation.

The centaurs held their bows aimed and primed until a voice cut in through the silence. "Lower your bows," the lead one commanded, his fellow centaurs hesitating clearly but did it never the less.

With that, a tenser silence took hold.

"I am Major Tanya von Degurechaff of the 203rd Imperial Aerial Mage Battalion," Tanya spoke up first, standing straight and presenting a slight nod to the native, unsure of their courtesy.

"You..." the leader of the centaurs said uneasily, "lead this group of... Warriors, child...?"

Tanya felt a tad bit of irritation at being called a child but she put it behind her; after all, diplomacy requires level-headed people on both sides and she wasn't going to be that hot-headed person.

"I am," she replied a bit too flatly. "And I assume you lead your own group of warriors?"

Flattery was the quickest and easiest way to gain temporary trust from the opposing party.

"For a human to call us with respect... I am glad the kingdom didn't send forward unruly individuals," his eyes softened as he did a slight bow.

Tanya lowered herself to his level, allowing the centaurs to not feel belittled by their higher ground. After descending, she addressed the term, "Kingdom?"

The softness and gratefulness vanished within a tenth of a second. "Are you not from the kingdom?" he asked suspiciously, his grip on his bow tightening.

Tanya shook her head. "We are not but rest assured we come in peace."

The centaur only reaction was to tense up more. "Are you... With the ones beyond the Kingdom? The ones of the church?" there was a growing amount of distrust in his voice.

"The church?" Tanya inquired before shaking her head. "No," she breathed, "we are more than likely affiliated with a country you do not know."

"A country we do not know...?" he glanced to his fellow centaurs. "I recommend you leave, I have greeted you with open arms in hopes you are affiliated with the kingdom... But I was mistaken... This is my tribe's territory and if you aren't affiliated with the ones my forefathers forged a contract with then we will deny you access here."

Tanya was left blinking as the centaurs drew their bows once again and pointed at them. The speed at which negotiations broke down made her dumbfounded.

"Should we leave, major?" She felt a hand land on her shoulder, taking her out of her stupor.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue in annoyance before turning away from the centaurs and bring her radio to her lips. "This is Major von Degurechaff to _SMS Kaise_r, all diplomacy has broken down and requesting orders, over."

"Fall back, the navy will deal with this, over and out."

She couldn't help but feel irked at the order. What do they mean the navy would deal with it? Were they gonna send their own diplomat to speak with the centaurs?

Thunder in a clear day; the _boom _of massive guns being fired reached her ears as she was halfway to the fleet.

The Empire was here for one thing and one thing only, conquest.

Tanya turned back to the cliffs where the centaurs had stood firm in the face of the Empire's might, the sight was not pretty.

The natural and smooth cliffs were marred with craters; the bodies of the deceased centaurs flew down the cliffs and splashed in the water; arrows flew towards her battalion but failed miserably to pierce her men's passive shields.

"Major von Degurechaff, this is _SMS Kaise_r, do you read, over?"

She turned her attention to the radio. "This is Major von Degurechaff, I read you, over."

"Confirm strike, over."

She felt a bit lightheaded, probably from the combination of the lack of comfortable sleep and jetlag. "Strike confirmed, over."

"Affirmative, over and out."

She released a sigh, messaging her forehead to put the upcoming migraine to rest. "Battalion! Move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Now we are surrounded by hostile natives," Romel hummed with Tanya as his unfortunate audience. "Well, I suppose you are a soldier through and through."

Tanya bit back a rude retort at the belittlement by the general. "With all due respect, sir, it seemed that you already knew I would fail."

Romel gave Tanya a long stare, his gaze searching. "Indeed, the admiral and I had long known that negotiations would break down immediately. The prisoner you brought in told the higher-ups as much," he revealed. "I only suspect fully trained diplomats could have any real chance at trying to sway the centaurs."

Tanya stiffened at the revelation.

It was a test, but for what?

"Fear not, I will keep to my word," Romel reassured, his gaze returning to the shore in which the troops disembarked upon. "You are dismissed, Major."

Tanya saluted with as many relaxed muscles she could muster before heading out.

Once she was out, Romel took out a small notebook from his pocket and wrote down a few items. Once finished, he turned to the sky.

* * *

Tanya sighed as she sat on one of the crates, her mind a tad bit hazy from what had occurred a few minutes prior.

In the most likely case, the general's opinion must've been degraded to some degree to her inability to properly negotiate with the natives. Of course, if one were to take his words into more consideration, perhaps his opinion of her increased? There were things that Tanya herself believed warranted some praise but of course, this could just be her pride interfering in her thoughts.

"Here, Major. I brewed some coffee."

Tanya looked up to see the kind smile on her adjutant's face as she handed her a mug of good-smelling coffee.

"Thank you, Visha." She took the mug and took a sip. "Good as always," she praised, earning a happy smile from the lieutenant.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be caught up with depression, Major," Visha spoke slowly and softly. "I mean, you still have your life ahead of you!"

Tanya took a sip of her coffee, letting the caffeine kick in. "Unfortunately, I might die from politics before I die from depression," she replied solemnly, half-joking of course but not that her tone suggested it.

"I- We won't let that happen, Major!" Visha declared triumphantly, puffing out her chest in stubbornness.

Tanya paused from her self-depressed thoughts as she witnesses the display of fervent loyalty from her adjacent.

Perhaps, Visha's naive positiveness was a good thing after all.

Tanya chuckled softly before shaking her head, perhaps the true cure to depression, no matter how brief, was positive people. She then sighed, taking a sip of her coffee before resigning herself to wander the camp.

"Let's go do some actual work, shall we?"

Visha simply beamed as her little major seemed more content than before.

* * *

Thousands of blood-thirsty pupils eyed their new leader, the heir of the recently deceased chieftain.

"We of the inhabitants of the Great Plains shall not stand against the tyranny of these Spirit damned humans! We of the great people of the centaurs and our fellow brethren shall drive these humans and slaughter them to the last man!"

Numerous different cries of approval resounded throughout tens of thousands of mouths. Species of different races bound together not just by pacts but also by their hatred of the species that caged them in and merely observed their countless wars; humans.

Unbeknownst to them, a group of a few dozen figures watched the proceedings overhead.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

I am not proud of this chapter, it was a headache to write! Ugh... 20 rewrites! Ah! Anyhow, I just decided to release, in my opinion, the "best version" of the chapter in order to continue this story. Hopefully, the next chapter shall be better.

Also, _Nidoume no Jinsei Wo Isekai de_ is a pretty good manga read it if you have the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Price of Iron**

* * *

Even after two catastrophic defeats from both world wars, Germany in her past life still became the most advanced country in Europe, sans Russia. One may say it would be the sheer industrial might that the Germans overcame these defeats and some may say it was the people.

The Empire though? It was the most powerful nation in the world, not just a single continent.

They may not have the resources of the Russies, the vast colonial empire of the Commonwealth, nor the economic might of the Unified States, but it was their mindset that made the Empire powerful. Constant self-improvements to themselves and to their country, their nationalism unyielding even in the face of humiliation.

"I wonder how the press will take this massacre," Tanya mused as the explosions of her's and her battalion's explosion spells hit the centaurs and their allies with a fiery inferno. "Head back, the regular army will take care of the survivors!"

"Yes, sir!"

As they fixed themselves in the direction of their encampment, she couldn't help but ponder on a question: How did the centaur's allies rally so fast?

* * *

Within the confines of the Empire's House of Lords, fierce debates raged within amongst Bundestag.

"Why would we reduce military spending that much?!"

"The people cry for more attention! We currently have no threats to our borders, such a drastic reduction in spending is necessary to speed up recovery!"

"It will also significantly decrease the number of territories we can colonize quickly!"

"So what?! Our people need to be tended first! Our factories need to be producing goods for our people, not guns so we can stockpile! We have a surplus of every item in our inventory! We do not need more!"

As the debates raged further, the Chancellor was nowhere to be seen, having been called to attention elsewhere. The Kaiser was also not seen as he didn't have an obligation to attend. All that left were squabbling politicians and a few guards to protect them.

There was also Lieutenant-General Rudersdorf and Lieutenant General Zettour who watched the proceedings with wine glasses in hand boredom on their faces. "At this rate, the Empire would demilitarize," Rudersdorf remarked, puffing his cigarette with absolute boredom written on his face.

"We are already demilitarizing, what's the harm in putting the stop unto most of our military production?" his tone was slightly sarcastic as he took a sip of his wine. "Honestly, they should first take a first-hand look at our surroundings before doing something so drastic as this."

Rudersdorf took a sip of his wine as well. "We do need more farmland as well," he added. "But I do think you're overestimating the natives too much, I received word earlier today that Major Degurechaff has removed a whole allied army of those things. Naval shells also seem to also be able to kill them easily."

"I admit, I may be paranoid but don't you think we should first evaluate our neighbors before reaching such a conclusion?" Zettour retorted. "Putting that aside, now that you bring up Major Degurechaff's recent activities, what is to be of her? Many in the military will not be too bothered with her staying but many political figures do express concern of her status, prominently the Kaiser himself."

Rudersdorf puffed his cigarette before replying, "We could always assign her to a back-line department, namely the logistical one. They are still, after all, very much grateful by the advice she has parted with them a few weeks back."

A dry chuckle erupted from Zettour. "To think we were struggling to keep our men supplied a few weeks ago," he remarked, taking a sip from his wine once he was done chuckling.

Rudersdorf snorted. "We have to thank Major Degurechaff and her battalion for making it all happen."

"Indeed, if it weren't for her stalling the front, I doubt we would've pulled the retreat as flawlessly as we did; and there was also her dive into their central headquarters."

"Hm. How long do you think it will take her to reach general?"

"As long as nothing unfortunate happens to her, way before she reaches our age, that is for sure."

* * *

Tanya sneezed. _What the hell...? Am I really getting sick?_ Fortunately, her sneeze was unheard as the wind rushed past her and her battalion. Definitely, need to get that checked on...

"I swear... If I get sick in the air..."

"Major, is something wrong?" The sudden voice from just right beside her might've made Tanya jump if she was on the ground.

Tanya took a deep breath to calm her nerves before replying, "Nothing is wrong right now but I was thinking of sending the whole battalion to the medical ward."

Visha, the poor girl, misinterpreted her major's words and she became pale as a ghost. "A-Ah," she stuttered out as she fell back a bit, enough so that she was right beside Lieutenant Wiess.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant Serebryakov?" Wiess inquired curiously.

"I-I think Major might put us into another training course..."

The second-in-command became pale as a ghost as well.

Ignorant of the two's growing dread, Tanya had merely raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. Of course, she would be worried, disease is a deadly affair after all.

Putting her possible sickness aside, their mission was relatively easy that befitted the lack of any major conflicts in the new land; map surveying and reconnaissance.

They finally reached the break-up point. "You know the drill, break up into companies and head to your selected village. Remember, remain vigilant and write down anything of note like infrastructure and mines!"

Despite the wind still mildly deafening her, she still heard the beautiful chorus of "Yes, sir!"

With that, she righted herself in the general direction of the village she herself will watch, the first centaur tribe they had encountered. She did not need to look back to know that her assigned company -- which consisted of herself, Visha, and ten other members -- were right behind her.

As there was no haste in getting to their mission objective, she had allowed herself and her company to move at cruising speed to save mana. Yet despite this decision, two of her company had run out of mana and consequently forced the whole company to ground themselves only a few klicks from the village.

Sending a brief annoyed glance at the two exhausted soldiers, she asked Visha for the map to confirm their location. Confirming that they were still on track, she turned to her squad once more. "Five-minute break and then we head towards the objective on foot!"

"Yes, sir!"

Sighing, she took out her canteen and took a quick swig. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

As she and her company observed the centaur village and made rough sketches for a map, they heard the distinct sounds of a propeller plane fly distantly. The villagers, who also heard the plane, started to get riled up and many had taken up arms; this development concerned her and her company.

She could hear vaguely shouts of "dragon!" from within the village.

"Visha, take note that there might be the existence of dragons here," she ordered as she looked through her binoculars. After all, why have some sort of protocol when such things don't exist? Simple, dragons exist but all oral information that is not derived from interrogation must be viewed with a grain of salt.

"Yes, sir."

To say dragons were real was a huge security risk if they were anything like mythology depicted them on Earth; it could possibly end the whole expedition in a single night.

At present, however, the centaur's hyperawareness might get them spotted.

"Get away from the clearing and pack up all our gear then climb the trees."

There were confused looks but never the less, they did what they were told and started to climb separate trees.

As everyone settled in, Tanya felt and heard the familiar buzz of her radio.

"This is fairy-02 to fairy-01, do you read, over."

She put away her binoculars before directing her attention to the radio. "This is fairy-01, I read you, over."

"We have been compromised, permission to head to the rendezvous point, over."

"Permission granted and do make sure not to leave your equipment, over."

It was a shame but she suppose that the particular village Wiess was assigned to watch was made up of creatures of hawk people and hawks are said to have one of the best visions in the animal kingdom.

"Affirmative-"

Before Wiess could finish his sentence, one of her company members chose the moment to cut in, "Major! The centaurs are heading towards us!"

Tanya's eyes widened in surprise; then, her radio crackled.

"This is fairy-04, we have been compromised, over!"

"-fairy-06, we have been compromised! Permission to fall back, over!"

She felt the adrenaline kick in as she sat shocked as the mission compromisation from all the squads came flying in. Then, she snapped out of it and turned to her company, "Pack up everything and return to rendezvous!"

"Yes, sir!"

She then turned her attention back to her radio. "This is fairy-01 to all of the 203rd Imperial Aerial Battalion! Head to the rendezvous point immediately!" She then ignored the various "Yes, sirs" and took to the skies while setting a pace for her company.

Damn it... What the hell happened?! To be spotted all simultaneously was basically impossible! How did it happen?! Did all the villages have radio communication?!

She took a moment to calm her erratic breathing and calm her nerves once more, mildly noting that it was the second time today. Once she was calm, she halted the company before addressing Visha, "Hand me the long-comm, Lieutenant."

"A-Ah..." the adjutant took a moment to fumble around with her equipment before bringing the radio to Tanya. "Here you go, Major."

Tanya didn't bother showing her appreciation and immediately started to speak when she brought it to her lips. "This is fairy-01 to Operations, do you read, over?"

There was a moment of silence before it crackled once more, "This is Operations, we read you, over."

"All squads have been compromised, reporting to the rendezvous point, over."

"Received, head to rendezvous and await further instructions, over."

"Affirmative, over and out."

Sighing deeply, she handed the radio back to Visha before taking off.

* * *

Tanya felt the uncharacteristic nervousness get into her system before a certain general. It was the nervousness that usually came with facing an unhappy employer or executive.

"So... These primitives somehow have the ability to communicate long ranges?" General von Romel asked as he looked through the assortment of notes that Tanya's company commanders had written up.

"Yes, sir," she affirmed. "Permission to speak, sir."

"Go ahead."

"Did our radios pick up anything, sir?"

Von Romel tapped his finger on his desk, contemplating something. "No, they did not," his mind seems to make up as he looked like he awaited something.

Another question.

Tanya was no expert in human behavior but the stance that the general took made her feel like she was missing something. "Did the mana sensors intercept anything...?"

It would seem that was the right question to ask as von Romel's face made room for a smirk. "There was indeed an... Concerning mana signature passing through each village for a brief second, it was as thin as a line but there were specific bumps that ran throughout that had allowed our sensor observers to see them. It is quite gibberish written in any language so far."

Tanya's eyes widened briefly. "A magical signal?"

"Indeed, it also would seem that unlike our radios, the mana lines seem to be capable of almost instantaneous signals, perhaps at the speed of thought, and it was only because of the lengthy message that it carried with it that we were able to see it for a few seconds are record it."

They had assumed that just like their normal technology, the natives' magical technology was primitive... But if these magical "telegraph" or "telephone" was anything to go by...

"I am sure you need to organize your own thoughts about this, as I do need to myself. So, you are dismissed, Major."

* * *

Thousands of miles away and miles underneath the surface, a devil knelt down to a skeleton in a highly decorative office.

"Do you have something urgent to report, Demiurge?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

Phew, now that chapter is done...

I have been spending days looking into Overlord information, skills, spells, and general YGGDRASIL and New World mechanics and had tried to rank all the 203rd, Tanya, and the average Imperial Mage to it.

So far, I had come up with is that Tanya's blessed explosion spell has the firepower that if a Tier-10 or Super-Tier spell. This is solely based on the blast radius, the size of the explosion, and the state in which her enemy mages have resulted in.

Going by levels, Tanya's level is definitely higher than that of Evileye's (Level 50) based on pure offensive power.

As this is all speculation, if you find anything wrong or want to add something, I'll happily debate or discuss these things.

Other stuff I have concluded include:

Re-Estize's population is 8 million (which is stated in the LN).

The Empire's population can range from 40 million to 70 million (based on modern-day countries' populations that are included in the Empire).

The average mage can dish out damage comparable to a Tier-2 or Tier-3/4 spell (highest estimation for me is around 5 or 6).

The average 203rd can be compared to the combat mages (excluding the mysterious super maid who I forgot the name of).

Tanya's mana supply is near, if not, limitless.

I also will be editing it over the course of the week and sorry for long delay.


End file.
